Industrial coatings are used to protect the surface of a substrate against deterioration brought about by the action of light, humidity, wear, atmospheric oxygen, and other chemicals, and to impart the desired appearance such as colour, gloss, and surface structure. In many cases, such coatings are based on organic polymers which show good adhesion to the substrate and form a film free from defects such as pores or blisters. Film formation, also referred to as drying, is the transition of the coating composition applied to the solid state. The solid film can be formed from a solution by removal of solvent or from a dispersion by removal of the dispersing agent, or from a melt by cooling. In this case, and if no chemical reaction occurs, this is referred to as “physical drying”. In the so-called chemical drying, chemical reactions occur during film formation which lead to crosslinked macromolecules. Such crosslinking may be caused by chemical reaction of low molar mass molecules, oligomers or macromolecules between themselves, such as addition or condensation reactions, or radiation induced or thermally induced polymerisation, or by the action of added polyfunctional molecules, the so-called crosslinkers, which react with functional groups of polymers usually referred to as binder resins.
A well-known class of crosslinkers used in conjunction with binder resins having active hydrogen-containing reactive groups, such as hydroxyl and carboxyl groups, are the so-called amino resins, adducts of formaldehyde and triazines such as melamine, which are usually at least partially etherified with lower alcohols such as methanol, and n- or iso-butanol. These crosslinkers suffer from the drawback that formaldehyde, inter alia, is liberated during the curing or crosslinking reaction. Emission of formaldehyde is environmentally undesirable. Additionally, these amino resins need temperatures typically of at least 80° C. to act as crosslinkers. Heating to such elevated temperatures is energy-consuming.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a crosslinker composition which does not liberate formaldehyde upon curing, and which initiates curing at ambient temperature or only slightly increased temperature, preferably not in excess of 80° C.